nintendoyes_weaponsnofandomcom-20200214-history
In Another Universe ( Adventures of Filmways )
Prepare for the longest episode ever! Plot Filmways and her friends ( Filmways is an only child ) are sucked into a pitfall and taken to Chillerville where they get into a ton of trouble! Transcript ( 1994 GoAnimate Pictures logo plays ) Narrator: Filmways and her friends are having breakfast. Filmways: Four Star Television? Four Star Television: I want pancakes and milk. What do you want? Filmways: A bagel and orange juice. Jenniffer Bowersock: Here's your breakfast! *hands FST and Filmways their breakfast* Hemdale Film Corporation: An ice cream cone and some cheese. Jenniffer: OK. *Hands Hemdale Film Corporation her breakfast* What would you like Fox Atomic and GoodTimes Entertainment? Fox Atomic: Just plain bread with grape milk. GoodTimes Entertainment: Ice cream, cheeseburger and a juice. Embassy Pictures: Fruit salad and a chicken patty. Jenniffer: *gives Embassy Pictures and Fox Atomic their food* I will start the ice cream machine. What flavor ice cream do you like? GoodTimes Entertainment: Vanilla! That is my favorite ice cream. Jenniffer: *starts up the ice cream machine* OK. [ an hour later, GoodTimes Entertainment's ice cream is done. ] GoodTimes Entertainment: Thanks! ( different defunct movie companies and TV Networks get inside the house. ) Republic Pictures: [ screams ] Narrator: Oh, no! The ground is very shaky because of Republic Pictures' loud screaming. [ cut to: Interscope Communications running around in circles ) Interscope Communications: WE NEED TO RUN! [ Interscope is safe. ] [ Cut to: Fearnet panicking ] Fearnet ( as she is scared ): AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! [ a pitfall seed appears and Fearnet gets sucked in ] [ Fox Atomic gets sucked into the pitfall ] Four Star Television [ Ducky's voice ]: This is not good. Oh no no no! [ everyone gets sucked into the pitfall, excluding Filmways, the Hemdale triplets, Cinergi, Carolco, Interscope, GoodTimes, Starmaker, Embassy, Trimark, Nelsen, Four D Productions and The Samuel Goldwyn Company ] Hemdale Home Video ( sheepish emotion from New Leaf ): It is kinda awkward that we survived. The Samuel Goldwyn Company: I agree. At Chillerville Starmaker Entertainment: Where are we? Hemdale Communications: At Chillerville. ( mischef emotion from New Leaf ): Maybe ( bleep ) not. GoodTimes Entertainment ( outrage emotion ): OH HELL NO! ( 98x's ) Lorimark Television: Hello! Hemdale Home Video: What was that? Hemdale Communications: We have met Lorimark Television. GoodTimes Entertainment: Hi Lorimark. Lorimark Television: Hi! Cast: Linda Gary as Jenniffer Bowersock*, Interscope Communications, GoodTimes Entertainment, The Samuel Goldwyn Company, Starmaker Entertainment, Hemdale Communications ( thous making her the only triplet voiced by Linda Gary ) Judith Barsi as Four Star Television*, the Hemdale triplets ( except Hemdale Communications ), Fearnet*, Trimark Pictures Miriam Flynn as Four D Productions, Lorimark Television| Kenneth Mars as Fox Atomic,* Republic Pictures* Candace Hutson as Filmways, Cable Music Channel| Jennifer Walter as Warner Independent Pictures| |Met during journey *got sucked into the pitfall Trivia: * This episode accidentally aired on Chiller once. However, I took the episode down from the channel a day before Fearnet was coming to an end. * It is very illegal to add the 1994 GoAnimate Pictures logo. The rule breaker was Mia Horse. She was sentenced to 10 days in prison. However, the episode was actually made to have that logo so the police bailed Mia Horse out earlier. * This is Warner Independent Pictures, Four D Productions and Cable Music Channel's debut appearances. * This is Fox Atomic's ( not last appearance ) but last time to be voiced by Kenneth Mars before he is voiced by Jeff Bennet. * Although Cinergi Pictures and Carolco Pictures are usually voiced by Linda Gary and Judith Barsi but in this one, they never spoke although they were heard laughing at the end of the episode. Goofs: * This episode was banned but it still accidentally aired on Chiller. Category:Browse